


Whisper

by Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t worry, I’m not looking at you…gorgeous and dressed in blue…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper

Twelve surgeries at once. Twelve. And they’d done it with grace and style. That alone was pretty legendary. The legendary that would be mentioned with Seattle Grace’s rising reputation.

More legendary was the aftermath, starting when Hahn and Sloan strolled into Joe’s and announced they were buying a drink for every last person, down to the interns and scrub nurses, who had been on the team. Hahn had actually personally walked up to Yang and said, “seriously. I’m buying your drink. Don’t think that means I like you.”

Yang had looked more shocked than if Hahn had screamed at her for pointing out the potential problem in front of everyone.

“Trust me, I know we’re not friends,” Yang said. “But we did all right today, huh?”

“We did,” Hahn said, looking over Yang’s head to catch Callie’s eye and smile. “So, what’s your poison?”

Callie shivered suddenly, because that smile had just hit her in the stomach with lust. Even Mark, lazily wandering over to sit next to her and say something about miracles, couldn’t dispel the desire that was wrapping around her body like…something that wrapped.

“Torres, are you even listening to me?” Mark asked.

“No,” Callie said, watching Erica say something quickly to Lexie Grey before heading her way with two drinks for them. She stood up and grabbed her drink from Erica. “Hi, you.”

“Hi, indeed,” Erica said, and they were standing there, practically breathing each other’s air, eyes locked. “Callie.”

“Erica,” Callie said softly, setting her drink on the table before taking the other one and doing the same.

Gently raised eyebrow, wary almost-smile. “I could have put my own drink down,” Erica said.

Callie ran her hand over Erica’s arm and shook her head. “Dance with me?” she asked.

“Here?” Erica asked, almost but not quite squeaking.

“Yeah, here,” said Callie. “Unless you’re scared.”

A slightly exasperated and sweetly tart glance met hers, reminding Callie that almost all of the fear had been Callie’s fault. But Callie didn’t feel a bit of it now. Just a little bit floaty and whatever she called the emotion wrapping itself around her and making her want to seize the woman across from her and feel her hips rock against hers.

“I’m not scared,” Erica said. “Just surprised. Wondering how many drinks you’ve had, maybe.”

Callie shook her head. “I want to dance,” she repeated. “With you. Who I am increasingly crazy about for not hating me for being an idiot.”

“Here. Where everyone will see,” Erica said.

“Yep,” Callie said, drawing a hand across her friend’s waist before sliding past her. “I’ll be out there.”

Still felt floaty. And ready. Really, really ready for the next part of this funny, weird adventure that Callie was on with Erica, who was watching her move her hips and trail her fingers over her throat so intently that Callie knew she didn’t know she was licking her lips and touching her own throat.

It was nice, being able to turn someone on with a touch. Not even in the best of times had she made George that publicly turned-on. Callie kind of loved being wanted like this and made sure to show off just what was waiting.

A couple of the baby interns were screwing around and dancing, too, and one of the boys, this cute-ish Indian or Pakistani guy, was totally giving Callie the eye. Screw ’em. There was one person Callie wanted to dance with, and she was very slowly making her way toward Callie.

Making her way toward, and then drawing her hand across Callie’s back before moving into her own orbit. Swaying back and forth slightly, eyes downcast. Practically screaming a certain level of expected rejection that made Callie want to kiss all the uneasiness right out of her.

The baby interns looked panicked, which was another thing Callie always forgot. Everyone else knew scary Dr. Hahn who threatened people with steak knives. Callie knew the woman who inhabited that role. She was definitely a pain in the ass and not friendly, but there was something about her — the fierceness, the vulnerability that lived in her eyes when people weren’t looking, the breathtaking ability to focus, the unexpected dry humor that was just as often at Erica’s own expense as any of the juniors on staff, the way she listened and gave advice — that woman was not someone Dr. Hahn shared with anyone. She didn’t want to be everyone’s best friend.

Just Callie’s. And oh, she was.

Callie reached out and pulled Erica against her. Caught her waist and kinda like…swirled against the warm body she held. Found the places they could fit together and fit them together.

Hers. Callie could have this for her own if she was brave enough to take it.

“You are the most sudden…” Erica murmured, brushing Callie’s hair off her shoulder and leaning in to almost kiss her neck. A ghost of a kiss, the promise of more kisses.

Callie flashed Erica a smile and turned around so she could rest her head on her shoulder. “Do you mind?” she asked.

“No,” Erica said, one of her arms finding Callie’s hips while the other rested on Callie’s shoulder. “But I’m not going home alone tonight, either.”

“That’s very true,” Callie agreed, shimmying down. “You’re not going home tonight at all.”

“I thought I was way too much for you,” Erica said. “Too much, too soon.”

“Yeah, well, I considered the alternative,” Callie said, twisting around so they could stare each other in the eye. “Which was not having you at all. And I suddenly felt really, really stupid.”

“You’re not stupid,” Erica said, looking drowsy and running her teeth over her lower lip. “Just freaked.”

“Yeah, but there’s being freaked and being so freaked you forget to tell the person you’re exploring this whole new thing with,” and Callie liked the beat of the music enough to pull back a tiny bit, arch her back, and tilt her head while shifting her hips. “About all the things you’ve been thinking about that make you freaked.”

“Something about rules, an embassy, and a safeword?” Erica asked with an acid-sweet smile.

Callie shook her head and leaned forward, her mouth against Erica’s ear. It was like nobody was there, even though everyone was watching. Callie had no illusions that everyone was watching this little dance.

Well, screw them. This dance was for Erica, who was so sure that Callie was going to quit on her again that she was challenging her with every move. Begging to be proved wrong about her suspicions that Callie was going to reject her again, begging to be touched and kissed and wanted.

God, Callie was turned on.

“Something about how I pin your wrists over your head and kiss you until you can’t breathe,” Callie whispered. “You’re so easy and I kinda like that.”

Yes, that was a whimper.

“See?” Callie said. “And you’re gonna come home with me now, aren’t you?”

“Fuck, yes,” Erica said raggedly.

The electric flair of needy, insistent lust almost made Callie giddy. Oh, yes, this moment, this feeling, this was what she’d dreamed about when Erica had started starring in her dirty little fantasies. And maybe it was sort of a power play, making the ice queen admit that yes, yes, yes, she needed someone to make her squirm and scream and moan and give in, but Callie was suddenly feeling good about them. Together. Callie-and-Erica, not what Callie would to do Erica and vice-versa.

Callie grabbed her hand. “Now,” she said, and led them out of Joe’s, ignoring the gazes of appalled, smirky amusement. Screw them all and their games of telephone and tattletale.

She grabbed Erica again as they stumbled out the door, kissing her and flicking her tongue into the mouth that was more and more familiar before moving her assault to the jaw, the earlobe. The earlobe was good for nibbling on and it made Erica’s hips arch forward and Erica’s hands cling to her arms like she was drowning.

“Callie,” Erica said, voice breathy and full of gasps. “If you keep doing that, my knees are going to give and we will never get to your place.”

Callie giggled. “You _are_ SO easy,” she said, ceasing her teasing and hustling them toward the car. “I am so turned on by this, you cannot believe.”

“I can’t believe you told me that you’re turned on,” Erica said, bumping Callie. “By me, no less.”

“I know,” Callie said, grabbing her hand. “Really. I’m sorry. And I was genuinely freaked.”

“Stop being freaked,” Erica said, squeezing her hand. “You have me. Because I _am_ easy for you. Sometimes you smile at me and I almost have to excuse myself, that’s how easy I am.”

Okay, that was so hot that Callie wasn’t sure she wanted to wait all the way to her place, but somehow she managed to find her keys and unlock the car.

“Tell me,” Callie said as the locks clicked shut.

“Callie,” Erica said, flustered.

“No, we have ten minutes with the lights. I want to hear what you think about when you think about me smiling at you,” Callie said, breathing faster. “Because after that, I’m going to show you what I’ve thought about when I think of you.”

And this would be legendary, too, Callie thought as Erica took a deep breath and breathed out, want so clear that the noise sounded laced with sex already.

Oh yes, this.


End file.
